


Ikanaide

by FandomLastsForever



Series: Musical May [12]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Music, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Ending, Semi-Canon Compliant, Volume 3 Spoilers, Volume 4 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLastsForever/pseuds/FandomLastsForever
Summary: Your silhouette is fading away too quickly for me to bearJust as the wind, you blow by again, and suddenly you’re not thereI shouldn’t cry, I shouldn’t cry, but I can’t seem to hold it inOh, please don’t leave mePeople come and go in Taiyang's life all the time. He tries not to mind. It's the way the world is after all.But that doesn't make it any less painful.





	Ikanaide

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay.  
> Inspired by "Ikanaide", specifically the covers by Lizz Robinett, JubyPhonic, and BriCie.

The team had been together for a while. He didn't understand. They were a very unusual team to say the least. The Branwen twins were stubborn and distant, Summer was a little strange, and Taiyang was a bit of a prankster, and in comparison to the rest of Team STRQ he wasn't really the best suited for combat. Their weapons and fighting styles were incredibly eclectic, and they were fighting with each other almost as much as they were the fighting the Creatures of Grimm.

No one thought they'd work well as a cohesive unit.

But how wrong they were. Summer's battle strategies and team attacks, Qrow's quick thinking and speed, Raven's strength and determination, Taiyang's calm demeanor and adaptability. Somehow in some bizarre way, these four students managed to make a name for themselves. They formed into a team unmatched by any other in all of Remnant.

Team STRQ was more than a team.

They were a family. And family is there for you when you can't be there for yourself.

Family means nobody gets left behind.

At least, that's what Taiyang always thought.

 

But he soon learned how wrong he was.

 

o0()0o

 

Raven was the first to leave.

The team had been in-fighting for a long while now. Raven's way of thinking greatly conflicted with the team dynamic. Qrow especially wasn't getting along with her on this front.

_"The weak die, and the strong live. That's how it's always been."_

She thought the only way to get past an obstacle was to face it head on. That if you were weak, you were destined to die. Because of this, there had been quite a few times where everyone else had to work around Raven, rather than together as a they should. There had even been times where doing so left her out of the loop when someone went in for an attack. Taiyang knows this too well. There were still scars on his back from facing that Ursa just after graduation.

Despite the in-fighting and the disagreements, Taiyang thought that they were still a family. He thought that everyone loved being part of Team STRQ. Raven seemed to love being part of the team. She really seemed to love Taiyang and Summer.

But then again, maybe that was wishful thinking.

Taiyang remembered it well, the year everything fell apart. Raven was pregnant and close to the due date. Team STRQ was called to deal with a Deathstalker nest near Beacon Academy.

Raven wanted to go.

"No," Summer had told her. "You're too far along, you both can get hurt. Stay here."

Raven reluctantly agreed and the rest of the team went off to take care of the nest.

When they returned, Taiyang learned that Raven went into labor not long after they had left. Sprinting to the hospital, he was the first to their room, smiling brightly as he saw his love and their beautiful child in her arms.

"Her name is Yang," Raven said.

"Our Sunny Little Dragon," he whispered, placing a kiss to both of them. She grinned weakly, and the baby let out a soft yawn.

He'd never felt happier.

And that's why Raven's leaving hurt so badly.

 

It was about two months after Yang was born, and the team seemed to be getting back to form. Not just as fighters, but as a family. Summer had offered to look after her while Qrow, Raven, and Tai went after a Grimm horde just off the coast. It was the first time in a while that Rae was fit for duty.

They left home and went after the horde. Or rather, the small group of Beowolves that had just recently gained an Alpha. It didn't take that long for them to dispose of the threat.

Raven eliminated the Alpha in one slice.

"Way to go, Rae!" Taiyang praised. "That was amazing!"

Raven didn't say anything. She just stood there, sword in one hand, and mask in the other as her pitch black hair flowed gently in the breeze.

"Rae? Everything okay?"

Raven remained silent, slipping her mask on as she swung, summoning the familiar vortex that they all had gotten to know so well.

"Raven, wait!" Qrow called.

"Raven? What are you-"

Raven turned toward him, red eyes glowing from behind the slits in her Grimm mask as she whispered.

_"Farewell, Taiyang."_

"Raven!" Taiyang ran toward her.

But he wasn't fast enough. Raven jumped in and the portal vanished. Taiyang fell to his knees in shock, eyes watering as he tried to process what happened.

"Tai," Qrow muttered, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Come on...We need to head home."

"But what about Raven?" Tai asked. "Shouldn't we wait?"

"Tai..."

"She's probably just doing a perimeter check-"

"She's not coming, Tai," Qrow stated firmly. "She's gone...I'm sorry..."

 _No_ , he thought. _It's not possible. Things were going so well. Why would she just leave like that? What about Yang? What about Summer and Qrow?_

_Why?_

It took some coaxing, but eventually Taiyang got back on his feet and followed Qrow home, his heart broken and heavy as his long blond bangs covered his downcast eyes. Their silhouettes blended into the sunset as they returned to the ship, the gentle golden rays giving the fiery pallet of Taiyang's a duller hue.

 _Why would she just leave?_ he wondered. _Things were going great. Why would Raven just...just go? How am I going to tell Summer?_

"Tai?" Qrow asked, wrapping an arm around him.

"Yeah," Taiyang replied dully.

"You gonna be okay?"

Taiyang gave him a soft grin, biting back the tears. "I'll be fine."

"You...want to talk about it?" Qrow offered.

"No. I'm fine."

He had to be. Team ST_Q needed him to be strong. Yang needed him. He had to move on.

But all he could think about right now was the red and black warrior that had vanished right before his eyes.

 

o0()0o

 

Summer was the next to leave him.

Though this time it wasn't a conscious choice.

Ozpin had called asking if Summer was willing to take on a mission for them. Qrow was away on one already, and this one required a Hunter with Summer's skills. She agreed to it, and began to prepare to leave.

"Do you really have to go?" Taiyang asked, watching as the silver-eyed beauty scurried to prepare.

"I'm afraid so," she sighed, pulling her hood off the coat rack. "Oz wouldn't have asked me if it wasn't important."

Taiyang lightly wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on the top of her head. "I know that. But you go on missions all the time these days. You're hardly home."

"I know," she titters, leaning into the embrace. "This'll be the last one for a while though."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay." Taiyang placed a kiss to her cheek, letting out a soft hum as the scent of tea roses fills his nose. "Come home safe, alright?"

"I will, Tai."

It didn't take long for Summer to head out. The children said goodbye, hugs and kisses all around, and Taiyang stayed on the porch to watch the snow white hood flutter away until it and its wearer were out of sight.

"Please come home soon," he whispered, and went back inside to feed the children.

 

It was a week later that Qrow returned home with the news.

He stood at the door, eyes even more red than usual, puffed up and dry, and his face was covered in a thin layer of dirt marked with tear tracks. Qrow had bandages across his chest and right shoulder.

In his hands was a silver pin that had belonged on a belt. A belt that belonged to a short, silver eyed maiden in a white cloak.

Taiyang's legs gave out, and Qrow's arms flew out to help keep him steady. He buried his face in his teammate's left shoulder and wailed. The children came running, but he couldn't calm down. He just kept crying.

 _Please be a lie,_ he prays. _Please Summer, don't go away yet. Don't leave us. Please._

But through the tears, the only sound he hears responding to him, were the same ones Raven would constantly repeat.

_"The weak die. The strong live. Those are the rules."_

**_Why can't rules be broken?_ **

o0()0o

 

Qrow always leaves.

Qrow always comes back.

A bad luck beacon forever in limbo.

Taiyang doesn't really mind. While the two aren't exactly on the best speaking terms, he was glad that Qrow was still around, in his strange way.

As it turned out, popping in and out of contact like this played out in his favor.

It had been six months since Summer died, and he still found it hard to get up in the morning. But he had to. He couldn't leave Yang and Ruby to fend for themselves. He did his best to get up, dress in his favorite clothes, and make their favorite foods. He would stay at the house until the babysitter arrived, and then head to work.

Everything felt grey, robotic, and repetitive. It was hard, but he managed as best he could.

The repetition helped.

Until that one day.

The sitter wasn't available, Qrow wasn't home yet, and Taiyang had to head to town to help set up for the new entrance exams. It was going to require all the attention of everyone present, so he couldn't just bring the girls with. Ruby needed someone who could keep an eye on her at all times, and the set up was going to take at least three hours minimal.

"I can look after her," Yang assured him. "It's almost nap time anyway."

"Yang, I don't-"

"It's okay, dad. I got it. I'll call if something goes wrong."

Taiyang is hesitant, but agrees. He makes sure snacks are ready, tucks Ruby into bed, and gives Yang a hug and a kiss goodbye before heading out.

During his walk down the path, he feels a harsh gnawing feeling deep in the pit of his gut. He wants to turn back. He doesn't want to leave the house today. He just wants to go back, but he has to go to work.

"I don't," he mutters, "I don't want to do this."

"Then don't," came a gruff voice. "But, uh, what is it you don't want to do?"

Taiyang's blue gaze darted about, scanning the trees in an attempt to try and figure out where the voice came from. Blue met with red, and a feeling of relief overcame him.

"Qrow."

"Hey, Tai-Tai," Qrow chuckles. "Where are you going?"

"I have to help prep for the entrance exams."

"You sure you're up for it?" he asks worriedly.

"I'm fine, Qrow. Really. I'm just..." He let his shoulders slump, feeling like collapsing. "I just want to go home."

"Then let's go," Qrow offers. "I need help with a zit on my back anyway."

**_"Gross!"_ **

"I'm kidding!" he cackled. "Come on. I'll call the school and tell them you're caring for me. They'll buy it."

Taiyang couldn't help but smile and the two of them headed back home.

But when they returned home, the house was empty.

"Yang?" he called, running through every room in frantic search for his daughters. "Ruby! Girls!!!"

"I'll fly out and look for them," Qrow stammered. "I'll head northwest, you take the southeast. We'll find them!"

"Right!"

Taiyang ran out and in said direction, eyes blurring from the attempted tears. He bit his tongue, focusing on the task at hand. The girls couldn't have gotten far. He hadn't been gone that long.

_Where could they have gone?_

"Please don't leave me," he prayed. "Don't be dead. Please, be okay."

The search lasted until well into the night. By the time Taiyang returned home, the moon was high in the sky, the scattered rocks glowing brightly.

There on the porch was Qrow, holding Yang and Ruby in his arms as the two of them cried. Taiyang sprinted forward and pulled all three of them into a tight embrace. No one said anything. All of them cried. In the heat of the moment, Tai kissed Qrow on the cheek, earning an indignant squawk from the proud Uncle that sent little Ruby into a small fit of giggles.

When all the tears were shed, Yang let out a shaky "I'm sorry, daddy" and Ruby nodded in agreement.

"I'm just glad my girls are home safe," he whispered.

They all went inside and got cleaned up. Taiyang made dinner, Qrow told the children stories of his latest adventure, and soon it was time for bed.

"I've got to head out soon," Qrow said after the kids were asleep.

Taiyang stared at him, bewildered. "But you only just got back."

"I know. But I'm needed back in Vale. Oz...found a new friend that I have to meet."

 _Of course,_ Tai thought. _It's always Ozpin calling the family away._

"I'll be back in a week or so," Qrow assured. "Think you can hold out until then?"

"Yeah," Tai mumbled. "I can do that."

"Okay. I'll have my scroll if you need anything." Qrow turned to head to the door, only to be stopped by a tight hand on his wrist. "Tai?"

"Do go away yet," Tai begged softly. "Please."

Qrow turned back to him and gently wrapped his arms around the shoulders of his brother-in-law. "I suppose I can stay the night. If you want me to."

"Yes please," Taiyang sighed, pulling Qrow close.

The two of them curled up on the couch under a blanket, and in no time at all, Taiyang was asleep.

The next morning, Qrow flew away to get to Vale, leaving behind a box with the girls' names on it.

There was the sound of a bark coming from the box, and the squeal of a happy little toddler.

**_"PUPPY!"_ **

 

o0()0o

 

Ruby and Yang have gone. They're off to Beacon for their first year. He saw them off to the airship.

Ruby was two years ahead of her friends at Signal.

He didn't want them to go. Things were going to be lonely without them there. He still had Zwei, but it wasn't quite the same.

Qrow had been away for a long time. Ozpin's missions had become more frequent and more stressful. He could tell it was wearing on Qrow more than he wanted to let on.

They came home, and they left. His family left him behind.

But he doesn't mind, he tells himself. It was time his children moved on to prepare for the real world. And Qrow was, well, he was a wanderer at heart. This line of work was what he was best suited for. And Taiyang was always more of the "stay at home teammate" at heart.

He could handle them leaving this time.

 

o0()0o

 

Ruby left again.

Coincidentally, so has Qrow.

Beacon had only fallen a few weeks ago. Yang was curled up in her room, completely shut down. Qrow had told Ruby the truth about her eyes, despite that Tai asked, no, _begged_ him not to tell her until graduation. She wasn't ready for that responsibility.

Then again, it could be argued she wasn't ready for Beacon either.

Regardless of how ready she was, she was gone again. There was only a note on her bed.

And so Taiyang ran.

If he hurried, he could get to her before they got on the ferry.

 _Don't go yet,_ he thought. _Please don't go away yet. Don't leave. Please!_

He arrived at the docks.

Just in time to see Ruby and her friends walking toward the front of the boat.

_I'm too late._

Taiyang felt his eyes watering as he slowly made his way home, ignoring the call of the crows in the trees as he moved. He could feel his heart breaking. The caped crusaders are off to face the evils of the world.

It was nearly sunset when he arrived back at the house, shivering from the cold and the dampness in his shoes.

"Don't leave," he whispered absentmindedly.

**_"Dad?"_ **

Taiyang looked up, blue meeting lavender as he saw Yang standing on the porch, blanket wrapped around her. Her eyes were dull, weakened, and forlorn.

A look he sees in the morning every day before putting on his smile.

"Where's Ruby?" Yang asked.

"Gone," Taiyang muttered. "She's gone."

"Oh."

Neither said anything more. They went back inside and Yang went back to bed.

The house felt even more alone than ever.

 

o0()0o

 

James came to visit.

An interaction with one of Remnant's most powerful figures was something Taiyang was not expecting to happen when he went into town that day. The General had his hair down, and instead of his uniform, he wore a simple hoodie and sweatpants, along with a beanie that covered his metal plate over his eye in an attempt not to be recognized.

In his arms was a box with the Atlesian crest on it.

"I brought this for Yang," he stated. "Had my best men working on it the day I got back to Atlas."

"General, I-"

"Please, call me James."

"J-James." Taiyang smiled as he's handed the box. "Thank you. I-I thought I'd have to call in a few favors or something."

"No, not at all," James chuckled. "Yang more than earned this."

"I don't know what to say-"

"Just...Tell her she fought admirably. She should be proud of herself for her courage at the Fall. Not many professionals have her kind of spark."

"She's always been one to burn brighter than the sun." Without even thinking, Taiyang set the box down and gave James a hug. "Thank you so much, James."

James stiffened, but let out a gentle hum as he wrapped his arms around him, giving Tai a gentle pat on the back. "You're very welcome." He noticed the stacks of bags and boxes Taiyang had with him.

"You need a ride back to your house? I can give you a lift."

"Sure. That'd be great."

They loaded up the packages into the rental car, and headed out to the Xiao Long family home. The two of them talked, with James giving Tai a small update on how things were going in Atlas. Taiyang gave updates on Vale's reconstruction, as well as how the staff from Beacon was getting on. Glynda was working hard of course, and Peter and Bart came to visit the house every so often. Everyone seemed to be managing.

That was all anyone could do these days.

The car ride didn't take as long as he thought.

They arrived at the house and Taiyang took all the groceries out. They bid each other goodbye, and he watched as James drove away.

He had to hold back the urge to ask him to come back.

 

o0()0o

 

Peter and Bart came to visit again. The first time in a while.

They actually managed to make Yang laugh.

It was the first time in months that he was able to see her smile like that.

Part of him wanted to ask them to stay longer. But he couldn't. They were needed back in Vale. Back at Beacon. He couldn't keep them away from Glynda when she needed them.

They asked about Ruby. It's been several months. He hadn't heard anything from her in a long time. Last he heard, she was on her way to Mistral.

That was the day she left.

**_"Have you thought about going after her? Trying to bring her home?"_ **

_All the time,_ he thinks. But he can't. Signal needed him. Even if he wanted to leave, he couldn't. He wasn't like Qrow, who had the freedom to fly in and out of teaching with ease. He had responsibilities that couldn't be overlooked, especially since they'd be housing Beacon students that didn't transfer to the other academies.

And then there was Yang, his Sunny Little Dragon. She was so much like him when it came to loss.

She wasn't ready to head back into the fight.

She needed him.

So he couldn't leave just yet.

"I have to," he sighs, "take care of some things."

His fellow Hunters left, and Taiyang wanted nothing more than to ask them to stay.

 

o0()0o

 

Taiyang was putting away laundry when he came across the papers on Yang's bed.

There was a map marked with a few different locations, each marking vital areas a Hunter can go to restock on ammo and fuel, as well as the best hiding places for bandits.

Qrow had mentioned at one point he had figured out where Raven had gone.

And Yang always wanted to find her.

_It looks like she might be going after Raven._

But then there was the other items on the bed. A photo of Team RWBY, the note Ruby had left, a bag of cookies.

_Was she going after Ruby?_

There was the sound of footsteps, and Taiyang looked out the window to see the poofy blonde ponytail bouncing toward the shed. The robotic arm was no longer monochrome, and had a bright yellow paint job much like the motorcycle.

_The Bumblebee!_

Taiyang hurried out of the house and made it to the shed just in time to talk to Yang. He leaned against the doorframe arms folded as he watched her. For the first time in months, she was standing tall, determined to do whatever she wanted to do.

But he didn't want her to go.

"I don't remember saying you were ready."

Yang smirked and turned to look over her shoulder. "Oh yeah? You gonna try and stop me?"

"No," he chuckled, holding his arm. "I think I'm still too sore after our last fight." _No I'm not. I can fight her. I can try and stop her._ "I just wanted a better goodbye than a letter." _I don't want any more goodbyes._ "And, I've also got a question for you."

Yang turned around, eyes shining bright.

"Where are you going?" _Why are you leaving again?_

"What do you mean?" she asked, shrugging as if to seem oblivious.

"Well, despite asking him numerous times not to, I know that Qrow told you where your mother's been at these days. I know how much you wanna see her." _I want to see her too._ "I've stopped you in the past, but I won't anymore." _As much as I want to, I can't anymore._ "And we both read the note. We know your sister's headed to Mistral." _I hope she's safe._ "So, where are you going?"

Yang's eyes meet with his, and the fire that she had before was starting to rekindle.

 _I guess she is ready,_ he thought. _It's time for me to say goodbye._

He helped her finish packing, went and pulled out some of the Lien he had stored in his room for emergencies, and went with her to the docks to bid her farewell.

He didn't want her to go, but he knew he couldn't keep her home.

He watched as Yang faded from view, the boat floating away in the sunset.

"Bye dad!" she called. "I love you!"

"Love you too!" he cried. "Be safe! Come home soon!"

_Please don't leave me._

 

o0()0o

 

Taiyang sat on the sofa, holding the photograph of his team as he waited for the timer to go off. There were cookies in the oven. Chocolate covered strawberry flavored, Summer's special recipe. He knew that if Ruby was home, they'd be gone before they made it to the cooling rack.

He wanted someone to share them with.

There was the sound of a bark, and Taiyang looked down, smiling fondly and reaching down to pet him. Zwei had been part of their little family for a long time now.

He was the only one who didn't leave him.

"I'll see about getting you some biscuits," he promised. "We've probably got some somewhere in the kitchen."

He stood up and made his way into the kitchen, his smile fading as he saw the smiling faces of his daughters with their teammates.

His little girls are gone.

His brother-in-law is gone.

Both of the women he loved with all his heart were gone.

Friends, family, students.

Everyone.

Everyone is moving on. Everyone is leaving.

They're going places he isn't able to. And places he isn't ready to go to.

"Don't go," he whispered.

The timer went off. He pulled the cookies out of the oven and set them on the cooling rack. Taiyang made some yea to have with them, and sat at the table. He folded his arms and buried his head, tears falling with each shaken breath.

Raven was gone. Summer was gone. Qrow, Ruby, Yang, Peter, Bart, Ozpin, James, Glynda.

All of them gone.

And all Taiyang could think was the one thing he never got to ask enough.

_"Please don't go. Please don't leave me."_

**Author's Note:**

> Probably not my best work, but I had fun writing it.  
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
